Various types of plants for milk conversion in small quantity are known, constructed according to the classical scheme of the dairy farm and based on a coagulation vessel, the walls of which have an interspace through which hot or cold water is circulated to achieve heat transfer with the milk or whey contained in it. These vessels are sometimes provided with mechanical means for stirring and cutting the curd.
The use of this interspaced coagulation vessel usually requires two specific hot or cold water feed systems which very often require a considerable time for accumulating the energy required for the process. They are always in the form of plants composed of piping, valving, connection fittings, hydraulic pumps and reservoirs requiring particular plant design and installation, with considerable cost and processing time, as the milk to be processed, contained in the coagulation vessel, keeps the entire plant engaged until the end of the entire coagulation process. These plants are hence designed for specific milk quantities and are able to process only such specific milk quantities at a time.